


Life and Love

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: The Grand Prix had come to an end, and Yuuri had left with a silver medal, and a whole world of possibilities. The skating season had just begun, and Victor was back to competitive skating. But with Victor back in Russia and Yuuri in Hasetsu, the distance, the lack of contact, it was all becoming too much.AKA: The story of the last moments of Episode 12





	Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write this for so long and couldn't resist the temptation anymore. This is my personal headcanon for the last moments of episode 12. I remember reading something about the smile in that scene on Victor's face, about how it's disbelief that Yuuri is there in St. Petersburg, and that he's overjoyed because they finally get to skate together. I think it was from the Select Book. Ever since I heard that, this has sorta been how I imagine that scene went, or at least something along these lines. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The Grand Prix may have been over, but the skating season had just begun. Yuuri had managed to start his season with a silver medal and a new record. He started his season with a ring on his finger, and a whole world of possibilities. And Victor had decided to go back to competitive skating. Victor was going to be skating against him, and teaching him all at the same time. It felt like a dream. But after the final, after Victor had announced he was coming back to competitive skating, there was a rush to get him back to training. He’d been training Yuuri, sure. But that wasn’t the same as training himself. Victor didn’t even have any routines prepared, and there was no way in the world he was going to reuse a routine from a previous season.

Everything had been a blur, and Victor had been swept off to Russia to train for the nationals before Yuuri could properly say goodbye to him. It made sense. Though Victor was his coach now, he still needed to train. They’d talk soon, Yuuri was sure. They’d contact each other, they’d decide how best to do this. He’d hear Victor’s voice again soon. That’s what he kept telling himself.

But soon wasn’t enough. When he closed his eyes, he saw Victor’s smile, when he fell asleep, he dreamt of Victor’s embrace. It had been nearly two months of silence, and Yuuri hadn’t realised just how much he needed Victor. It wasn’t that kind of need where he couldn’t exist without Victor at his side. He could still function. Life went on even without Victor there. But life felt emptier. Colours felt duller. Food tasted blander. Life was still life; the details had just been muted.

Yuuri would often go through his phone, looking at the pictures they’d taken together, the sights they’d shared, the moments that belonged to them and them alone. And they made him happy, they did. But then he’d find himself going through his contacts, smiling fondly at the picture of Victor cuddling Makkachin that indicated his number. He’d stare at that phone number for minute after minute, thumb hovering over the call button, but he could never bring himself to do it. No matter how much he missed Victor, no matter how much he wanted to hear that sweet voice just one more time, Yuuri didn’t want to get in the way. He didn’t want to interrupt Victor’s training, to stick his nose in where it didn’t belong.

Victor would call when he was ready.

It was early morning when his family came to him. Yuuri was laying in the middle of the floor of the room Victor had been staying in, hand held out in front of him as he watched the gold ring glisten in the light. Would things have been different if he’d won gold? Would Victor have given up skating? Would he still be there in Japan with Yuuri? Or would they both have gone their separate ways anyway?

Yuuri heard the gentle knock at the door, humming softly in acknowledgement though his eyes never left the ring on his finger, “You need me to help make breakfast?”

“No, honey. We actually wanted to give you something.” His mother’s voice was gentle and soothing. It always had been. The voice of someone who wanted what was best for her son, and would fight to keep him smiling.

Yuuri finally looked up, seeing Hiroko, Toshiya, and Mari all standing in the doorway. It felt like an intervention. What for, he didn’t know. Had he been too starry eyed? Had he been getting in the way? Yuuri liked to think he was keeping his feelings to himself, he was able to make himself useful around the onsen over the last month or so between training himself at Ice Castle.

Sitting up in the middle of the floor, Yuuri crossed his legs, offering them a small, hesitant smile, “It’s not my birthday.”

“We know, son.” Toshiya chuckled, stepping inside. His hand rested against the small of Hiroko’s back as he guided her inside, a gentle touch that showed how precious she was to him. Yuuri smiled as he watched them. He had never known a love greater than that of his parents, “But we’ve been talking, and we decided that there’s something you should do.”

Yuuri frowned, tilting his head as he looked up at his family. Was there something he missed? Was he not doing enough work around the onsen? He knew that training could get in the way, but it was the only thing that eased his mind when thoughts of Victor became too much. Except it often ended in more thoughts of Victor, of what Victor would say about his jumps or his step sequences. Getting to his feet, Yuuri looked between them, “Did I forget something? I know I’ve been a little distracted lately…”

Mari stepped forward, holding out a slip of paper. There was determination in her eyes, the kind of look she always gave him when she was convinced Yuuri needed to act on something. This time, it apparently had something to do with that paper. Hesitantly, he took it from her, looking closer and reading through some of the writing on it. A ticket. A ticket to Russia. A ticket that was leaving in just over an hour’s time.

“What… I don’t understand. You want me to leave?” He couldn’t pretend it didn’t sting just a little. His family were kicking him out. They didn’t want him around. Yuuri knew he had probably been a little annoying over the couple months. His mind had been a haze, thinking about competitions, about training and helping run the onsen, and Victor. Always Victor. His mind forever made its way back to the man who had changed his life, the man who had a claim on his heart. But Yuuri had thought he was getting better, had thought his family wouldn’t be so tired of him. With Victor gone, they were all he had. And now they wanted him to leave.

“We don’t want you to leave.” Mari stepped aside as Toshiya closed the distance between them, resting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, “You will always have a place here. You know that. No matter what happens, this is your home.”

“Then… why?” Yuuri chewed his lip nervously. He didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to be left with more uncertainties. He couldn’t just go to Russia. He had no where to stay. He barely spoke the language.

“Because you aren’t happy here.” Hiroko spoke up this time, tears in her eyes, “I love having my family all together like this, but you’re not really here. You’re in Russia with Vicchan. That’s where your heart is, and what kind of mother would I be if I kept you away from him?”

“Mom…” Yuuri had no idea he’d been that obvious, that they’d noticed his faraway stares, his sad sighs, the way he would stare at that ring, or sit on the beach until the late hours of the night imagining all the times he spent there with Victor. Yuuri had never stopped thinking about him, had never stopped wanting to be with him. But he’d tried so hard to keep himself away for Victor’s sake, he didn’t realise how much he was hurting himself. He needed Victor back. And Yuuri couldn’t drag Victor back to Japan. Victor would miss Russia too much. Yuuri would miss Japan, too.

But not as much as he missed Victor.

Yuuri pulled Hiroko into his arms, burying his face against her neck as tears stung at his eyes, “I’m sorry, mom. I didn’t mean to make you worry…”

Hiroko’s arms wrapped tight around Yuuri’s waist, gripping the back of his shirt as she held Yuuri close. A grip that told Yuuri she needed that hug just as much as he needed it. But Hiroko was always the strong one for her family, always pushing for what was best for them, even if it hurt. This was no different, “It’s okay, sweetie. You tell me you’re happy here, and we won’t say another word. But if you think for one second that you might be happier over there, then go. If you change your mind, we’ll be here waiting for you.”

“I love you.” Yuuri’s voice was muffled against Hiroko’s shirt, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he reluctantly pulled away, “Thank you. All of you. I don’t deserve this.”

“Sure you do.” Mari smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, “If he does anything to hurt you, I’ll break his legs.”

Yuuri chuckled nervously, because he knew it was true. He looked down at the ticket in his hand. No time. He didn’t have any time. But he was sure that was on purpose. His family didn’t want him to overthink it. To talk himself in and out of this decision forever. They chose a flight that he would have to decide on immediately. No second guesses, “I’ll come back. Birthdays and holidays. And I’ll call you all the time.”

Toshiya gently pushed Yuuri towards the door, “Go make us proud.”

* * *

 

It had been a rush, a whirlwind. Yuuri had grabbed a backpack and filled it with whatever essentials he could manage before he had sped himself to the airport. If he really did end up staying in Russia, he’d have to have the rest of his things moved over, but for now, he had what he needed.

The flight had been so long. Yuuri had barely managed to sleep through it, nerves getting the better of him, and by the time he landed in Russia, he was tired, jetlagged, but with one thought on his mind; where was Victor? He probably should’ve thought that part through. Where would Victor be? He had all of St. Petersburg to search, and a severe lack of Russian language knowledge.

Of course, Yuuri knew he could always just call Victor, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted it to be a surprise, he didn’t want Victor to have the chance to tell him to get back on that plane and go home. Maybe Victor didn’t want him there. It was a possibility. This was Victor’s home, not his. Yuuri was intruding.

Yuuri hadn’t had much luck finding information on Victor’s whereabouts. It wasn’t completely unsurprising. Victor was famous. Very famous. He wasn’t going to just tell everyone where he lived. Beyond that, most of the people Yuuri had asked had only spoken Russian. And they seemed very displeased to be inconvenienced with a strange foreigner asking about a famous figure skater.

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to feel dejected, to begin to give up on this merry chase. He didn’t know where Victor was. He didn’t know where Victor would be. He didn’t know where he would be staying that night. They hadn’t thought this through. His family had been so prepared for Yuuri and Victor to find each other and live happily ever after, they hadn’t bothered with any of that stuff, and Yuuri was starting to regret it.

Yuuri was slowly strolling the streets, his phone in hand as he searched through article after article about Victor, trying to find even the tiniest clue as to where he regularly spent his time in his hometown. Victor’s name left Yuuri’s lips again and again like a chant as he focused on the words on the page. An interview that Victor had successfully derailed three times thus far, all in order to talk about Makkachin instead.

Fuck, Yuuri loved him.

“Yuuri?” His head snapped up from the phone at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Mila?” Yuuri saw the utterly bewildered look on her face. She was obviously surprised to see him there. Good. If she was, that meant Victor would be surprised, too. At least, that was what he hoped. Yuuri pulled Mila into his arms, hugging her tightly, “Oh, I’m so glad you found me. I was lost, and I didn’t know where to go, and no one knew what I was saying, but I just needed to keep going ‘cause I have no where to stay, and I have to find him, but no one knows where he is, and—”

“Whoa! Slow down.” Mila pulled away just enough to look into Yuuri’s eyes, hands gently gripping his arms, “You’re looking for Victor, yes?” Her accent rolled over the words, gentle and soothing, a reminder of Victor’s accent, “He went running with Yuri. They usually stop over by the bridge to give themselves a break, but you’ll have to move fast if you want to catch them.”

Moving fast was good. Fast, Yuuri could definitely do. How to get to the bridge was the question. Yuuri was starting to panic, trying to figure out just how long he had to get to Victor, and what he was supposed to do if he didn’t get there in time, “Okay… okay… What’s the fastest way to get there from here?”

Mila snatched the phone from Yuuri’s hand, her fingers rapidly tapping away until she had a map open with directions directly to the bridge in question. She smiled brightly as she handed it back, “I put my number in there, too. Just in case you don’t make it in time and need somewhere to stay.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Before she could reply, Yuuri was rushing off in the direction the map indicated, calling behind him, “I owe you!”

Yuuri didn’t dare look back, breaking into a sprint as he followed the directions on his phone. No time. He had no time. No matter what happened, Yuuri knew he had to get to Victor before he left. He’d come too far to let it all go wrong right at the end. Yuuri rushed by people, barely avoiding them as he went. Adrenaline had kicked in, excitement mixed with nerves bubbling up inside him as his lungs burned from the exertion. The cold wind bit at Yuuri’s skin as he ran, but he smiled. He smiled because he’d never felt so alive. Before he met Victor, he never would’ve done anything this spontaneous, he never would’ve travelled across the world with no plans just to see someone.

But this wasn’t just anyone. This was Victor. Victor who had changed Yuuri’s life from the second he saw him when he was twelve years old. Victor who had swept in and changed him, made him stronger. Victor who had become more than just an idol, more than just his coach. Victor. The one who had taken his heart and Yuuri couldn’t stand another second away from him.

Yuuri kept running, desperate to find him. He hadn’t planned anything out. What would he say if he did get to Victor? Was there anything that would really help? It was hard to put his feelings into words at the best of times. Maybe spontaneous was best. Every spontaneous moment he had with Victor had ended well before.

Reaching the bridge, Yuuri had slowed to a jog to catch his breath, looking around in search of a familiar face. A beautiful, wonderful familiar face. Yuuri was about to give in, to accept defeat and figure out a place to stay for the night. Mila didn’t need to be messed around my him, he’d just search for a hotel. But just as those thoughts ran through his mind, , Yuuri saw them. Yuri and Victor. They were near the end of the bridge, Yuri leaning against the railings as they talked. What it was about, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. Victor was right there. He could finally see him.

Yuuri picked up his pace once more, his goal finally in sight. Before he could even call out to him, Makkachin was bolting in his direction. He’d been spotted. There was no turning back now. Surprisingly, Makkachin hadn't bowled him to the ground, instead circling Yuuri, and running at his side, just like all those runs back in Hasetsu. Oh, how he'd missed those runs. Victor turned around, staring at Yuuri with surprise in those pretty blue eyes. Those pretty blue eyes that he hadn’t seen in so long. Yuuri knew he’d missed Victor, but it wasn’t until they were so close to each other that he truly realised how much he missed him. But did Victor miss him, too? Yuuri hoped so. That’s all he could hope for.

Victor’s smile was bright like sunshine, sending his heart soaring. Because he was the one who made Victor smile like that, smile like this was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Victor waved in his direction, “Yuuri!”

Yuuri’s heart began to race just at the sound of that voice, unable to contain his own smile. It was happening. He was really going to see Victor again, to be near him, to talk to him again. It had been so long. Yuuri was acting completely on instinct as he neared Victor. Yuuri leapt at Victor, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding as tight as he possibly could, afraid this might fade away if he wasn’t careful. What if he let go and he woke up back in Hasetsu? What if after all this, it all turned out to be a wonderful dream?

Victor’s arms around his waist were warm and welcoming. He felt safe. He felt like he was finally home. Yuuri’s fingers brushed through the hair at the nape of Victor’s neck, threading into soft silver strands as he indulged himself, letting their lips crash together. So long. It had been so, so long since he tasted those lips, felt himself pressed close to that warm body. Too long. He could feel Victor’s smile against his own, his hands warm as they ran along Yuuri’s spine. It felt good. It felt right.

Yuuri didn’t realise until he pulled away that he was crying, his legs giving out beneath him, but Victor stayed right there, slipping to the ground beside him, holding him in his arms, “What’re you doing here?” Victor’s voice was gentle, “Yuuri, don’t cry…”

Yuuri buried his face against Victor’s neck, breathing in that familiar scent as his tears soaked into the fabric of his coat, “I-I missed you so much… I kept waiting for you to call, but you never did.”

“I’m sorry. I was training so much, I lost track of time.” Victor held Yuuri tighter, a warm, comforting embrace Yuuri found himself melting into, “I thought about you every day.”

“I don’t wanna be separated anymore.” Yuuri looked up at Victor, wiping the tears from his eyes, “I’ll… I’ll find somewhere to live here, you can train me while Yakov trains you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

Yuuri sniffled, “...What?”

“You can stay with me.” Victor smiled, taking Yuuri’s hand and pressing a delicate kiss to the golden band on his finger, “I mean, if we’re gonna get married once you win gold, we should get used to living together, right?”

“Victor…” Yuuri breathed his name like a prayer, hugging him as tightly as his arms around allow. This was what heaven felt like. It had to be. Victor was warm and he just felt safe. Right. Victor’s chuckle was sweet, his free hand moving to gently comb through Yuuri’s hair. Looking up at Victor, Yuuri rested their heads together, let their noses nudge against each other playfully, “What?”

“Your hair’s grown.” Victor pointed out, pressing a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose, “I like it.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri smiled shyly, pressing himself closer, letting himself get comfortable in Victor’s warm arms, “I hadn’t really noticed.”

“Would you two quit being embarrassing!?” Yuuri blinked in surprise. Right. They weren’t alone. They were in the middle of the sidewalk, Yuri watching them with a look of utter disgust on his face, “You make me sick.”

Victor laughed, getting to his feet and pulling Yuuri up with him, “Better get used to it.”

Yuri groaned, shaking his head as he started to walk away, “Whatever, I’ll meet you back at the rink.”

It was the start of a new adventure, but with Victor at his side, Yuuri knew it would be filled with laughter, love, and a world of surprises.


End file.
